


It Takes A Village

by TheMockingJ3



Series: Put Yourself Back In The Narrative [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Can be read as stand-alone, Coming Out, Coming out to your relatives, Curious Village - Freeform, Curious Village Spoilers, F/F, Gen, Grief, Put yourself back in the narrative, Referenced Flora Reinhold/OC, St. Mystere - Freeform, We get to see Kat’s puzzle charms from CV HD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Flora visits St. Mystere with Kat.(This can be read as part of a series, but it can also be read as stand-alone!)
Relationships: Flora Reinhold & Bruno, Flora Reinhold & Ingrid, Flora Reinhold & Katrielle Layton, Flora Reinhold & Matthew, Flora Reinhold & St. Mystere, flora reinhold & lady Dahlia
Series: Put Yourself Back In The Narrative [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	It Takes A Village

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For most of the games, specifically Curious Village.  
> Set: Layton and Luke have been missing for over a year.  
> Warnings: Flora coming out to her upper-class, potentially homophobic robot stepmother. Her stepmother who is sad because, as a robot, she thinks she can’t have children. Also, mentions of grief, missing family members and older family members facing accidents. (You’ll see what I mean...)

It took a drawer full of letters, ten redirected phone calls, an attempt at an email, a robot carrier pigeon, and a hint from Granny Riddleton before Flora finally agreed to visit St. Mystere.

‘ _Just for one weekend,’_ Flora wrote back.

She, Kat and possibly Alfendi (“I’ll see how busy I am...”) had already arranged to stay in Monte d’Or for a week during the summer holidays.

Alfendi wouldn’t be joining them in St Mystere, though. Not even the allure of  _ robots _ could pull him away from his in-progress reconstruction device.

Flora didn’t argue with him. At nineteen, Alfendi was perfectly capable of staying home alone (with Rosa popping in to keep him fed).

Besides, Alfendi had been spending a lot of time at Scotland Yard lately. The inspectors and Commissioner Grosky would keep him out of trouble.

Lady Dahlia didn’t protest in her reply to Flora.  _ ‘It’s a pity Alfonzo won’t be accompanying you, but we can’t fault him for being a hard worker!’ _

Dahlia was thrilled that she would finally get to see Flora and Kat.

Kat, too, was excited to visit Flora’s hometown.

...So excited that she forgot to pack her bag.

Flora made sure she packed Kat’s nice clothes, some cuddly toys and plenty of sweets for the journey. Anything valuable, Flora stowed in her own bag; her purse, her address book, important letters, her diary, the professor’s journals…

Alfendi and Rosa would protect the house, but Flora’s wasn’t taking any chances.

Alfendi came out to say goodbye to them. He let Kat hug him and swung her around by the arms until she started screeching. He then hugged Flora, with a reminder that he was _still_ taller than her. (Tall enough to rest his chin on her head…)

Kat waved to him through the window as they drove off in Flora’s little orange Ford.

Flora loved driving. She loved the freedom— the independence— of being able to travel whenever and wherever she wanted. No more waiting around for buses, trains or for someone to pick her up. She could go anywhere she pleased… except across the sea.

Flora gripped the steering wheel as her thoughts turned to Kuri.

Kat’s chatter was a welcome distraction. “Is it true that the village can’t be found on any map?”

“Yep…” Thankfully, this was still the case, even thirteen years after Flora had left. No one had followed them out of London. Flora’s Ford was alone on the unkempt country road.

“Will the robots test us with puzzles, like they did for Dad and Uncle Luke?”

“Oh, yes,” said Flora, “and they’ll throw you out if you fail.”

“Wha—?” Kat’s jaw dropped. “ _Seriously?” _

“I’m kidding, Kat… Dahlia  adores you already.” (She would probably try to put a bow on Kat when they arrived!)

“But I’ve never even  _ met _ her!” Kat’s eyes narrowed in the same way they did whenever Alfendi ratted her out. “How much have you  _ told _ her about me?”

“Not much…” It was easier to write about her siblings than it was to write about the search or Flora’s apparent lack of a social life. 

Kat became quiet as she gazed out at a field of cows. After a few moments, she mumbled, “What should I _call_ Lady Dahlia?”

Flora snorted. “ _Dahlia’s _ fine.”

Kat gasped. “But she’s your  stepmother, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, but…” How could she explain this to Kat, who had grown up with an army of maternal figures present in her life? “Dahlia and I weren’t… close when I lived in St. Mystere.” Ironically, Dahlia had only bothered to make contact with Flora when she’d moved away.

“How bad was she?” Kat breathed. “Are we talking  _ Lady Tremaine _ levels, or more like  _Mother Gothel_...?”

“ No, ” Flora sighed. If anything, Dahlia was more like Sleeping Beauty's mother, who hadn't protested when her daughter was taken away from her to grow up in secret. “She just… forgot I existed, most of the time…”

Really, it wasn’t Dahlia’s fault— her original memories of Flora had been altered. In her mind, Flora had gone from daughter to  _stepdaughter_. Yes, she could have tried to reconnect with Flora when she was younger, but younger Flora had been terrified of her.

Loving and nurturing weren’t in Dahlia’s database— unless your name happened to be _Claudia Reinhold._

_ Ah, the days when Flora had been jealous of a robot cat… _

“You can’t repeat any of that to Dahlia,” Flora warned.

Her sister grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Okay, but only if you take me to the park with the Ferris wheel— _oh, look!”_ She knelt up in her seat and pointed at the welcoming party waiting for them outside St Mystere’s drawbridge.

Waiting for  _ Flora_… Waving and cheering for  _ her_…

It made Flora choke up a little.

As soon as Flora had parked the car, Kat leapt outside. Flora quickly dried her eyes in the rearview mirror before she followed.

She beamed and called, “Hi, everyone—“

“ _Flora!_ ”  Little Lucy caught her around the middle.  _ “I missed you!” _

“I missed you too…”

“You’ve grown so much,” Archibald, Lucy’s grandfather, mused.

“Any  _ grey hairs _ yet?” Andrea giggled, tugging at the ends of Flora’s hair. (Why had Flora left her hair _down?_ )

“Andrea,  _ be nice!“_ Agnes admonished sharply. To Flora, she said, “Ignore my granddaughter. She’s just jealous become her future remains unchanged. _Yours,_ on the other hand—“

“Can you help me with this puzzle?” Crouton hollered, holding a glass pitcher over the other villagers’ heads.

“Hi, Flora!” Percy chirped. “I’ve got something for—“

_“Flora! Flora!”_ Flick shouted from somewhere at the back. “Aren’t we about the same age now?”

Flora snickered. “We _sure_ are!”

Martha raised her hand full of cards. “Ish there a handshome gentleman in your life yet?”

_“ Ooooh, yes!”_ Beatrice swooned. “ _Do _ tell, Flora!”

Flora coughed. “Um… Well…”

“ _Pardon me… Excuse me, everyone…”_ Matthew, fortunately, manoeuvred his way through the crowd with Ingrid.

“Hello, dear,” Ingrid said warmly.

Flora could feel her lip wobbling. “Nana…” She bent down to let Ingrid kiss her cheek.

Ingrid then turned to Kat, who had almost been missed in the rush to greet Flora.

Ingrid said, “And it’s nice to meet you, er… Allie?”

“I’m  _ Katrielle!” _

“Katrielle, that’s it!” Ingrid exclaimed. “I’m terribly sorry— my memory is getting worse and worse…”

Kat cocked her head to the side, but she smiled sympathetically. “N-no worries!”

“Welcome back, Miss Flora,” Matthew said with a bow. He bowed to Katrielle respectively. “And welcome, Miss Katrielle.”

Clutching the skirt of her light pink dress, Kat curtsied. “It’s a  _ pleasure_,” Kat said in her poshest voice.

“Oh, Dahlia’s going to  _ love _ her,” Ingrid tittered.

“Where  _ is _ Dahlia?” Flora said, scanning the excited faces in the crowd. (Not a single face had changed...)

“Madam eagerly expects you both at the manor,” Matthew said.

_Of course_ … Dahlia hadn’t come out to say goodbye to Flora the day she left. Why would she be here to welcome Flora back?

“Let’s not keep her waiting then,” Flora grunted.

Pauly and Deke volunteered to bring their luggage to Reinhold Manor. Deke also offered to drive Flora’s car into the village, but Flora feared her Ford would end up in the moat if she gave him the keys.

Matthew led Ingrid, Flora and Kat across the drawbridge. The rest of the villagers flocked after them. Their babbling voices mingled with the burbling water in the moat. The sounds, along with the scent of baked bread and cobblestones in the warm sun, transported Flora back to her childhood.

But it was like looking in through a window at her old life, similar to how she had felt returning to the professor’s house during university holidays. She was home but… she wasn’t.

“ _Whoa!”_ Kat gasped. “I can’t believe we’re really here.”

Flora turned to smile at her and she was stunned by how Kat was skipping along, swinging her arms, curiosity shining on her face. Flora’s mind flashed back to Luke— to the first time she had seen him exploring the village with the professor...

Flora bumped into Kat, who was stood frozen in the village square. Matthew and Ingrid stopped alongside them.

" _Is that...? _ ” Kat was pointing between the clocktower and the building that had previously been Granny Riddleton’s puzzle shack.

Flora swallowed. How could she have forgotten? After Flora’s old tower had fallen (thanks to Don Paolo) the villagers had rebuilt it. The once imposing, haphazard tower was now shorter, rounder and, most strikingly, it had a black top hat-shaped roof.

It was as if the villagers had found Professor Layton’s hat and enlarged it. (Flora wouldn’t put it past Bruno to invent a growth machine…) 

“Indeed,” Matthew chuckled, lifting Flora out of her thoughts. “We were so grateful to Professor Layton that we re-modelled the tower in his image!”

Kat hummed softly. “It’s so... Laytonesque.” She took hold of Flora’s hand. 

The top hat tower was a dark stain against the blue sky, looming over them even when they were outside of London.

Noticing how somber they had become, Matthew cleared his throat. “Erm… Miss Katrielle, can you see something in the window there?”

“What window?” Kat murmured.

Matthew gestured to the single-storied village hall with its green roof, next to the former puzzle shack. “In the second window to the right?”

“I see it...”

Something shiny was hanging in the open window. Kat grabbed it. “It’s a _heart_!” She showed Flora the pink-chequered heart, attached to a golden chain. 

“A puzzle…?” Flora guessed.

“A _puzzle charm_ , to be more precise,” Matthew said. “It’s a gift from Lady Dahlia… You may find more charms as we travel through the village.” 

“Thank you,” Kat breathed. She put the chain around her neck and she did a twirl. “What do you think, Floor?”

“I think it’s a very  _ heartfelt _ gift,” Flora quipped.

“You’re worse than  _ Uncle Des!” _

Ingrid parted with them at the village hall, remembering there was an ‘event’ she needed to help prepare for.

As they proceeded up to Reinhold Manor, Kat’s spirits definitely seemed lighter. She bounded on ahead, the golden chain bouncing around her neck, while Flora trailed after her with Matthew. 

Matthew paused outside the general store to catch his breath (figuratively speaking), but he brushed off Flora’s concern. 

Kat wasn’t unnerved by Ramon, much to Flora’s relief, though she did wonder why he was wearing black lipstick. Ramon responded by giving her his classic wolves and chick puzzle, which Kat solved without any hints.

Impressed, Ramon rowed them across the river and informed Kat that there was a puzzle charm somewhere nearby. Kat found his ‘classic cologne’ charm in a tree outside the manor gates. 

The gates were wide open to receive them. Flora eyes gravitated towards her mother’s grave. The flowers Flora had planted there years ago had grown to encompass the entire garden.

Kat plucked another puzzle charm from a blue flower bush.

“That’s the ‘petaline pendant’,”  Matthew informed her. He admired the flowers for a moment. “I’ve been tending to the garden in my free time. Simon helps me occasionally…”

Flora didn’t know which was more surprising— the fact that Matthew had free time with all of his duties, or that _Simon_ could be helpful.

“Who’s Simon?” Kat asked.

“My… cousin,” Flora said.

“Do you have an aunt or an uncle here too?”

Kat already had an abundance of aunts and uncles. She was probably wondering if any more would be added to the mix.

“There’s my Uncle Gordon…”

Flora didn’t actually have any biological relatives left. Gordon had been designed to be Baron Reinhold’s ‘brother’ in the inheritance dispute. His resemblance to Flora’s father had always reassured Flora in a way that Dahlia had not. Gordon was familiar but not  _too_ familiar.

There was his bulk and his brown moustache. He could usually be seen holding a handkerchief, like Flora’s father. She could recall receiving toys from Gordon as well.

A part of Flora’s papa lived on through Gordon and the other robots. Technically, though, Gordon was more like Lady Dahlia’s ‘brother’...

“You  all live _here?”_ Kat gaped at the manor house. “It’s  _massive_!  Maybe even bigger than the _Ledore-Ascot Manor!”_

Matthew sent Flora a questioning glance. Flora bit her lip. How was she meant to explain Randall, Angela and Henrys’ three-way marriage? Flora hadn’t even mentioned her own  _girlfriend_ yet!

Butterflies danced in Flora’s stomach as they entered the house and walked through the foyer. 

There was her father’s portrait— first on the right. Next to him was Flora’s picture... but not the one of her younger self sporting the red gown. It had been replaced by a photo of Flora at her university graduation, wearing her black ‘Hogwarts robes’ as Kat liked to call them.

“Lady Dahlia requested a copy of your photo from Professor Layton,” Matthew said, smiling. “We’re all so proud of your achievements!”

Flora blinked. They were proud of her. Dahlia was proud of  _her._ Flora had put herself out there, worked hard and proved that she could succeed on her own. Without her family’s wealth. Without the professor’s influence. Flora had done it.

She couldn’t give them any reason to doubt her now.

Kat discovered another charm behind a smaller painting on the staircase. She presented this pale blue ‘stellar stone’ to Flora. (“‘Cause you’re a  _star!”)_

Up in the parlour, Dahlia, Gordon and Simon were waiting in the same places Flora had left them years ago.

“Flora, Darling…”

For a moment, it was her mama’s face that Flora saw. The butteries inside Flora soared, filling her with warmth.

But then the face grew closer and sharper. The chin was too pointed, the red lips were pursed, and the hair was tightly pinned back. Worst of all, the eyes were a slightly colder shade of blue.

The butterflies escaped from Flora’s stomach and started crawling across her skin.

Flora rubbed her arms, crossing them over her chest. _“_ _Hi…”_ Flora exhaled. She turned to Simon and Gordon, and thankfully, the butteries started to disperse. “…All of you.”

Gordon waved his white handkerchief. “Hello, hello!” he trumpeted.

Simon lifted his arm lazily.

“And this must be Katrielle,” Dahlia presumed, pointing her hand in Kat’s direction.

Kat stepped out from behind Flora. She curtsied, dipping even lower than earlier. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady… um,  _Madame.”_

Dahlia gasped with delight. “You really are your father’s daughter.”

Flora had never heard Dahlia address another soul with such utter adoration, apart from Claudia.

“Where  _is_ Claudia?” Flora scoured the parlour. Kat, who had vowed to befriend Claudia, followed Flora’s gaze with excitement.

“Probably out laying waste to the flowerbeds,” Matthew muttered from behind Flora.

“She’s out getting some fresh air,” Dahlia dismissed. “How was your drive, Flora?”

Flora shrugged. “It was alright...”

“Good, good— you must show us your automobile later! But for now...” Dahlia clapped her hands together. “Matthew, if you please...?”

“Yes, Madam.” Matthew squeezed past Flora and scurried over to the windowsill. He picked up a large box wrapped in pink paper and a smaller white gift bag.

He presented the box to Kat and the bag to Flora.

Kat tore off the wrapping paper with a squeal. “ _Thank you!”_

Kat’s present appeared to be a pearly pink jewellery box with a rose pink handle and a golden bow on the latch. “ _Wooow…”_ Kat opened the box like it was a treasure trove. Inside, there were several tiny blue compartments. 

Dahlia beamed. “It’s a chest to store all of your puzzle charms. There are fifty-one charms altogether hidden throughout St. Mystere. You can search for them during your stay here.”

Gordon suggested, “Maybe there’s one hidden in this very room…”

“ _Hmmmmm_ _,”_ Simon added sarcastically.

Kat’s eyes lit up. With her chin held in her hand, she began pacing around the parlour and inspecting the furniture. 

“Thank you,” Flora said quietly to Dahlia.  Kat regularly received gifts from the professor’s family and friends, even more so since he and Luke had been declared missing.   


Dahlia had never been close to the professor, but she had still done something considerate for Kat. (Had they imported the charm chest or was it homemade?)

“I just want to make Katrielle’s stay as enriching as possible,” Dahlia replied. “And _yours...”_

With that prompt, Flora opened her gift bag to find a golden chain inside.

Dahlia said, “I know it seems plain, but it’s a charm bracelet. There are plenty of puzzle charms you can share with Katrielle.”

Before Flora could thank her again, Kat crowed, “ _Found it!”_

Stashed inside the parlour’s clock had been a miniature clock charm.

“You got a charm bracelet?” Kat noticed. “Here, you can have this one!”

Flora connected the clock charm and the stellar charm to her bracelet. She put the bracelet on her wrist as Kat said, “We have to find all of them...!“ She glanced at Dahlia. “If we may be excused?”

“Of course,” Dahlia said, “but first, you two must be famished…”

Ingrid, bless her, had baked them fresh apple pies for lunch.

As they sat in the dining hall, Dahlia, Gordon and Simon were shocked by how swiftly Kat devoured her slice of pie— and she asked for  _seconds!_

“How much food does a human kid need to eat?” Simon hissed to Flora.

Flora snorted. (Kat’s appetite was nothing compared to Luke’s and Emmy’s…)

Simon shook his head and took a bite of his pie. “If she eats too fast, she could—“ He choked (somehow) on his food. Gordon thumped Simon on the back until he spat out a red triangle. Simon snarled, “What the  _he—“_

“It’s just another  _charm_ _!”_ Dahlia chided. “ _Really..._ Matthew, do get that cleaned up.”

Flora and Kat exchanged a smirk, both struggling to contain their laughter.

When the table was clean, Dahlia sighed loudly. “It’s time for Claudia’s lunch too, but she hasn’t returned yet… Matthew, go and find her for me.”

Matthew barely suppressed a sigh. “Right away, Madam—“

“Kat, if you’ve finished, would you mind helping Matthew?” Dahlia chimed. “You can collect more charms while you’re searching the village.”

Kat, having finished her second serving of pie, nodded. “Okay! Flora, are you done?”

Dahlia caught Flora’s eye. Flora said, “I’ll... catch up with you and Matthew.”

Kat went to stack her plate, but Dahlia told her not to worry. Kat dragged Matthew out of the dining hall.

Gordon puffed that he needed to check on his finances and also vacated the room. Simon was busy lounging back in his chair. Dahlia cleared her throat. Finally getting the message, Simon announced that he was going for a stroll around the garden. 

“ _Good luck,”_ Simon mouthed to Flora as he passed behind Dahlia’s back.

The dining hall felt much larger with only Flora and Dahlia left. 

“Were Ingrid’s pies up to standard?” Dahlia said, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Her lipstick remained perfectly red. 

Flora nodded robotically. “Just as good as I remember. Kat certainly enjoyed them.”

“She has quite the appetite for a young girl... Do you cook for her yourself?”

“Not all the time— Rosa helps...” Flora was sure she had referred to Rosa in her letters, but she doubted Dahlia would remember. 

“Is Rosa employed in your household full-time?”

Rosa received the same wage as when she was just cleaning the professor’s office. ‘Babysitting’ wasn’t in her contract, but she kept coming to the house. Flora didn’t know how they would cope without her.

“Not exactly...” Flora shrugged. “But I don’t mind. I like cooking for Kat.” Since Flora’s skills had vastly improved over the years, Kat was the only person who had never once complained about her food.

“She is a lovely girl,” Dahlia said. “But, if you ever want some time to yourself, we would be more than happy to look after her—“

“Thanks,” Flora interrupted. She had already received similar offers from Rosa, the Laytons, and the Monte d’Or gang, among others.

But Flora couldn’t bear to leave Kat for so long, especially in St. Mystere. The novelty of the village would wear off after a few days. There was barely enough room for Kat to ride her bike through the village’s narrow streets.

She would feel so trapped...

“I _mean_ it—“ Dahlia indicated to the clock charm on Flora’s wrist. “You’re still  _young,_ Flora. You should be spending time with friends— people your own age...”

“I  _do_ ,” Flora mumbled, though Dahlia’s words had planted a seed of doubt in her mind. Aside from Kuri, when was the last time she had contacted anyone from university?

She had her work friends, who she spent most of her days with and sat next to at lunch time. They were always inviting Flora to hang out after work, but Flora would have to hurry home to Kat...

Even on days when Rosa was staying with them.

Soon, Kat would be a teenager. (Where has all that time gone?) She wouldn’t want her older sister constantly fussing over her, would she?

Dahlia shielded her mouth with her hand, as though she and Flora were sharing a secret. “Have you been on any  _dates_ _?_ ” she whispered.

“Not for a while,” Flora sighed.

Her first date with Kuri had been a ‘friend date’ after Kuri’s boyfriend broke up with her. But then, Flora had realised she liked Kuri more than just a friend.

More dates had followed— restaurants, the cinema, bike rides... and they had usually ended with Flora staying the night at Kuri’s flat, or vice-versa.

Dahlia must have noticed Flora’s wistful expression. “Unless...” Dahlia hummed. “Is there already someone special in your life?”

Flora spluttered. Now she felt like something was lodged in  _her_ throat. She stared down at the table.

Why hadn’t she just mentioned Kuri in her letters? It would have been infinitely easier to endure Dahlia’s disdain through writing and from the safety of London.

Flora took a deep breath. Meeting Dahlia’s gaze, Flora admitted, “Yes...”

“I’m so happy for you!” Dahlia trilled. “What’s his name?”

_His..._

“K-Kuri Kishimoto.”

“Kuri,” Dahlia repeated. “That’s an... interesting name. Is he foreign?”

_He..._

Flora squeaked, “Japanese.”

“ _Japanese!_ I’ve heard they’re so intelligent there, and their technology is far more advanced than ours!”

Kuri was awful with technology. If anything electrical broke, her first solution was usually, _“_ _Have you tried turning it on and off?”_ Once, she had obliterated Flora’s microwave by trying to heat up a metal travel mug.

“Why didn’t you mention Kuri in your letters?” Dahlia said, sounding slightly hurt.

“We’ve been... apart these past few months,” Flora said. “Kuri had to go home due to family matters, while we’ve been dealing with the professor and Lukes’ disappearance.”

“Are you two still in touch?”

“Yes, but it’s... it’s been hard.” She hadn’t written a response to Kuri yet. Kuri’s letter was still locked in Flora’s desk drawer.

Slowly, Dahlia reached out and covered Flora’s hand. Dahlia said firmly, “You can’t let the professor’s disappearance consume your life. If you truly love Kuri, you should be with him.”

_ She did love Kuri. _

Flora wasn’t ashamed of Kuri, or of who she was.

“ _Her,”_ Flora corrected.

Dahlia drew her hand away. “...What?”

“I love  _her_ _._ Kuri is my  _girlfriend.”_

Flora’s words did not compute with Dahlia. Dahlia blinked. She tucked a hair behind her ear, hoping she had misheard Flora.

“But you... You never...  _How? When?”_

This was a mistake. Flora wished she could press ‘reset’ on their whole conversation. Flora sighed, “When  _what?”_

“When did you decide that you... that you didn’t want to be with a  boy?”

“I didn’t  _decide_ ,” Flora said sharply.

She sat back and tried to lower her voice. It wasn’t Dahlia’s fault thay she didn’t understand. She had been re-purposed to be the second wife— and subsequent widow— of a baron, and yet, she had never stepped foot outside the village.

“I... I realised it in university,” Flora explained.

She had had an inkling before that, though. If she ever read murder mystery books or watched T.V. shows, she usually admired the female characters far more than their male counterparts. During her (few) adventures with the professor, she had gotten flustered whenever she met a pretty girl around Flora’s age.

Dahlia was making this very difficult. “Have you ever  _tried_ going out with a boy?”

 _Kuri, give me strength.._. “Yes, I  _have_ _,”_ Flora gritted out. She had gone on a couple of dates with a boy in high school. He was nice and cute... but Flora had never had deep feelings for him. Not like she did for Kuri.

“And you’re quite certain  _ Kuri _ is the one for you?” Dania pressed.

“I hope so,” Flora said.

She and Kuri had met each other’s families. They had bought a house together. They had shared a bed. Kuri had touched on  _ marriage _ in her last letter...

“How long has Kuri been away for?” Dahlia challenged. “How long does she intend to keep you waiting?

“She... she’s  _ not_,” Flora spluttered.

“I just think you should consider your _future—“_

“I’m  _ twenty-eight!” _ Flora snapped, clenching her fists. “You’re acting like I’m an  _ old maid!” _

Even Rosa, a fifty-seven-year-old cleaning lady, did not see herself as an old maid. Rosa was older than Dahlia, but  _ she’d  _ had no problems accepting Flora’s relationship with Kuri.

“Of course not,” Dahlia scoffed. “You are a  _ young woman—“ _

“ _Exactly.” _ Scraping her chair across the floor, Flora stood up. “It’s  _ my _ life. The only reason you _care_ now is because I don’t reach your  _standards_.” 

Dahlia scowled at Flora as though she was a sullen child. If Dahlia were to shout, send Flora out, or slam her fists on the table, Flora would have felt some gratification. But Dahlia just sat there in silence.

Was Flora’s sexual orientation really _that_ offensive to her?

Flora ripped off her bracelet, dropped it on the table and stormed out of the dining hall.

She made it to the foyer before her eyes filled with tears.

Why on Earth had she told Dahlia? Dahlia couldn’t even get _Claudia’s_ gender right!

Flora winced as she saw the photo from her graduation. Dahlia had only been  _ proud _ because Flora had done something Dahlia approved of. Imagine if Flora had become a maid, moved to a poorer country, or— heaven forbid— married a  _ woman_, Dahlia might disown her!

Flora was like a jewel to be worn only when it suited Dahlia. When that jewel was tarnished, in Dahlia eyes, she would toss it away.

Flora picked up the pace as she passed her father’s portrait. What would  _ he _ think of her now?

Simon was watering some flowers in the garden, but he chucked his watering can away as Flora surged past him. She didn’t comment on the flowers and he didn’t comment on her fury.

He merely frowned and cast his head up towards the Manor House— to the first floor.

Was Dahlia watching Flora leave? Did she believe _hope) _ Flora would never return?

“Is everything alright, Miss?” Ramon inquired when she reached the river.

“Just _p_ _eachy_... Did Kat and Matthew cross through here earlier?”

Ramon confirmed that they had and took Flora across the river. On the other side, he offered her a hand out of the boat. Flora thanked him and ordered him to have she and Kats’ luggage moved to the inn.

Beatrice would be a much better host than Dahlia. Flora wanted to find Kat to let her know, and to put as much distance as possible between she and her stepmother.

Flora hurried down the hill and through the village square, declining requests to solve puzzles as she went.

“Oh, Flora! Perfect timing! I’ve got—“

“Sorry, Percy,” Flora puffed. “I’ll have to help you later.”

Percy titled his head to the side, curious as a robin. “Are you looking for your sister and Matthew? I saw them chasing that white cat up to the park...”

“Of course— thank you!”

The park gates were open; Matthew must have gotten Sylvain’s help to get inside. 

Like the manor garden, it appeared that someone had been tending to the park, despite Flora’s departure. The plant life was much tamer and the attractions had been given a fresh coat of paint.

It brought Flora back to being a little kid again. She could almost smell the candy floss from the carnival and feel her mother holding her hand.

The two of them had often ridden the Ferris wheel together, while Papa would wave up at them from the ground. Mama would giggle and Flora would squeal with glee—

There was a scream of terror. Kat’s scream.

“ _Kat!” _ Flora ran towards the lake. A thousand scenarios flooded her mind.

Someone had followed them from London and they had caught Kat.  _ Stupid, stupid— _ how could Flora leave Kat  _alone_? Matthew could barely deal with Claudia. How could he fend off an attacker?

Flora was no good at fighting either— all of Emmy’s advice slipped out of her mind amidst the panic— but she would save Kat, no matter what.

Was it the same person who had taken the professor? Would they let Kat go if Flora surrendered?

_ Not Kat. Please, please, not Kat too— _

A tiny figure crashed into Flora.

“ Floor... _Flora!”_

“ _Kat!”_ Flora gasped, hugging Kat against her. “Are you okay?” She glared over Kat’s shoulder, but she didn’t see any pursuers.

“It’s  _ Matthew!” _ Kat cried. “Matthew just c- _collapsed! _ H-he won’t wake up...!”

“Oh...” Flora sighed with relief and remorse. (Why hadn't she warned Kat about the villagers' tendency to malfunction?) She rubbed circles into Kat’s back as she sobbed. “He’ll be alright,” Flora promised. "Where is he...?”

They followed the trail of charms Kat had dropped back to the lakeshore. Poor Matthew was lying facedown with Claudia perched on his back.

Flora shooed Claudia away and crouched over Matthew.

“I know he’s a robot,” Kat hiccuped. “But he just... he looked like...”

Flora winced, realising how horribly familiar the scene must have seemed for Kat.

“He’s not like Grandma Lucille,” Flora said gently, turning Matthew over. “See? No injuries. He just broke down, but we’ll be able to fix him.”

“You _can?”_ Kat said hopefully, gathering up her charms.

“Well, with Bruno’s help...”

Between the two of them, they hauled Claudia and Matthew back to the park gate.

Thankfully, they encountered Sylvain there and with his assistance, they brought Matthew to Bruno’s workshop in the top hat tower.

“ _Again?_ ” Bruno groaned as they carried Matthew down to the tower basement.

“I’m afraid so,” Flora said as they lay Matthew on the work table. She turned to frown at Bruno. “ _ Hi _ , by the way.” (He hadn’t come out to welcome them either!)

Unlike the rest of the villagers, Bruno had actually aged since Flora had last seen him. His beard had gone a lighter grey and he had gained more wrinkles. His back was slightly hunched from lugging that heavy sack around everywhere. (Flora  _ had _ warned him...) Where Grandpa Roland resembled Santa Claus, Bruno was more like a disheveled nutcracker.

Kat wasn’t sure what to make of Bruno. She hovered at the bottom of the staircase, cradling Claudia in her arms.

“ _Hrmph,_ ”  Bruno grunted (that was as much as a ‘hello’ as they were going get). He immediately attended to Matthew.

Sylvain announced that he ought to get back to the park and went on his way.

Bruno retrieved Matthew’s key from the wall and opened the hatch on his back. “Did Dahlia overwork him again?” Bruno assumed.

“Yep,” Flora said, though that wasn’t exactly true. Matthew had told them he had been granted some free time... and he had been helping Kat find puzzle charms all over the place.

Kat caught Flora’s eye and she glanced at the cluttered floor.

Bruno snorted. “Her  _ Ladyship _ wanted everything to be  _ perfect _ for your visit,” he said, putting on a snobby accent.

“Well, it  _ wasn’t_,” Flora grumbled. The only part Dahlia couldn’t make perfect was  _Flora_.

“Something happen?” Bruno said as he examined the cogs and wires in Matthew’s back.

Flora shifted her feet. “Dahlia wasn’t pleased with my... my love life.”

Bruno looked at her. " _Eh?”_

“Flora’s got a girlfriend,” Kat translated.

There was a long hum from Bruno.

“Is that... okay?” Flora whispered.

Bruno rubbed his beard. After a moment, he shrugged. “You’re asking  _ me _ about love?”

 _You know more than most people_. Flora sniffled (It was still dusty down here!) and smiled softly at him. “And my... my father— do you think he would mind?”

“All he wanted was for you to be happy.” Bruno’s eyes widened at Flora. “ _Are _ you happy with this girl?”

Flora hesitated, then she nodded.

“You _sure?”_

“It’s just...” Flora sighed. “Kuri has been taking care of her brothers back home in Japan. I keep in contact with her, but I haven’t seen her in months...”

“Could you, er..." Bruno waved his hand in the air. "Get a plane to Japan? Or a ferry?"

“This is what _I_ keep  telling her!" Kat tutted as she petted Claudia’s head.

“I  _ would_,” Flora retorted, frowning at her loose-lipped little sister, “but it would cost too much.”

“Aunt Angela’s already offered to pay for your birthday—“

“And I already told her  _ no_. I’d rather that money went into the search.”

Bruno halted his repairs of Matthew. “If you really needed the money,” he considered, “there's always—“

“Don’t even  _ think _ about it,” Flora interrupted. “I’m not  _ that _ desperate.”

She would see Kuri again, someday, but if she removed the Reinhold treasure, then the robots of St. Mystere— her family— would permanently shut down.

Bruno took off his cap and wiped his balding head. “I’m not going to be around forever," he muttered. 

“Just for a little longer,” Flora begged. “Please, Bruno....”

She couldn’t lose them as well— not yet. Not even Dahlia.

“Alright...” Bruno put his cap back on. "It was just a suggestion—“

Claudia meowed as if he took offence to that suggestion. He wriggled in Kat’s grip. Kat gasped, “Should we take her back to Lady Dahlia?”

“I guess,” Flora agreed grudgingly. At least Dahlia would be happy to see Claudia and Kat. She would probably ignore Flora, but that was nothing new...

“Tell Her Ladyship I’ll have Matthew back with her by the end of the day,” Bruno said. He paused for a moment before he added, “She hasn’t been sleeping well lately— keeps having these odd dreams...”

“No wonder she’s so moody,” Flora mumbled. That didn’t excuse Dahlia’s behaviour towards Flora, but it explained a lot.

Bruno shrugged. “I offered to take a look at her memories, but she wouldn’t let me.”

Flora was surprised to hear this. Surely he couldn’t mean Dahlia’s memories from when she was a replica of Flora’s mother... Why would Dahlia want to preserve  _those_ memories?

Claudia yowled, his tail lashing. “It’s _okay_ ,” Kat cooed. “We'll get you back to your mummy now."

“See you later,” Flora told Bruno, before she followed Kat up the stairs and out of the tower.

She and Kat wandered down the road, escaping the shadow of the top hat tower. As they moved through the market, they ran into Giuseppe, who was holding a platter of meat.

“These are just for the town MEETING!" Giuseppe bellowed with laughter.

" _Meeting_... ?" Kat repeated. She raised an eyebrow at Flora.

Flora snorted. "Bruno’s humour is much worse than Uncle Desmond's...”

Further on, they saw Crumm, Zappone and Marco carrying food and drinks out of the cafe.

All of this was for the 'meeting' in the village square. Tables, chairs, games, balloons and flower adornments had been set up around the square. Ingrid was doing her best to organise everything.

“No, no, Agnes, old girl— your fortune teller's table would be better off in the shade... Gerard, I think that's enough flowers... Prosciutto, please save some snacks for the rest of us... _Oh, hello, dears!"_

“So, this is what you've been up to," Flora said wryly. 

“Are we going to have a  _party_ _?”_ Kat gushed, her eyes glistening with anticipation. Claudia clawed at her sleeves, but Kat barely noticed. 

“Yes, that’s the plan,” said Ingrid. She pressed her hands together. “I heard poor Matthew needed maintenance. Lady Dahlia was rather upset when she found out. She’s been frantically searching for you both...” 

Flora was taken aback. “ _Both _ of us—?” 

_“ Yoo-hoo— Flora, Kat!” _ It was Percy, calling them over to a table outside the village hall. 

“Are you selling  books?”  Kat asked. She released Claudia to inspect the stacks of books on the table. She chose one with a red cover and read the title aloud.

“‘Professor Layton and the Curious Village’... Look, Flora, it’s about  _Dad_!” 

“So’s this one...” Flora pointed to a blue book titled ‘Professor and the Diabolical Box’. “Percy, did you  write all of these?” 

Percy bobbed his head and rearranged some of the books. “I finally got them  _published_ too! Don’t worry— I’ve written them under a pen name, used pseudonyms, and I included a note to say the mysteries are only ‘based on real events’.” 

“How did you find out everything about our dad’s adventures?” Kat gasped. 

“I have reliable sources!” Percy tapped his nose. “They were happy to share their knowledge with me, as long as I promoted the London Puzzle Shop... I can’t believe some of the things your father got up to! The truth really is stranger than fiction."

“Yeah, it is,” Kat agreed. “Floor, we need to buy these books!”

Percy insisted, “No, no— you can have the whole series for  free!  And I’ll give you  signed copies!” 

Flora and Kat stumbled away from the table, up to their arms in books. 

Craning her neck around the village square, Flora groaned, “Kat, where did  Claudia go—?”

Flora was cut off by a cry of delight.  _“Claudia, sweetie, there you are!”_

Lady Dahlia had descended from Reinhold Manor to join the party... or, more likely, she had grown so impatient that she had come to collect Claudia herself. She clicked across the cobblestones in her high heels and scooped up Claudia from Crouton’s refreshments table. 

_“Lady Dahlia!”_ Kat hollered. Kat chucked her books to Flora and rushed towards Dahlia.

Flora didn’t mind that her tower of books became even taller— it kept her hidden from Dahlia’s view. 

“Katrielle!” Dahlia exclaimed. “Thank you for finding my baby—“

_“ Flora_ was the one who found me, after Matthew broke down!” 

Dahlia hummed. “Flora...?” 

Flinching, Flora placed their books on the floor. She assembled a straight face— the professor would have been proud— and she approached her stepmother. 

_ “Yes, Dahlia?”  _

Dahlia frowned, though she looked more disappointed than angry. “Ramon advised that you will be staying at the inn instead of the manor. Is this true?” 

Flora nodded, trying to keep her head held high. Kat glanced at her in shock. 

Dahlia pouted. “Well... Claudia will miss you.” 

“We’ll still see him, if he’ll accept us,” Flora said pointedly. 

_ “She—“  _

“HE,”  Flora and Kat said together. 

“He...” Dahlia sighed. She let Claudia go and he scampered back to Crouton’s table. 

Dahlia glanced away from them and held her fist to her mouth. Her next words were oddly subdued. “Flora, Simon has explained to me that... relationships such as yours... are more commonly found outside of St. Mystere...” She gazed around the square. “And perhaps, they may exist within the village as well.”

“That’s fine,” Flora whispered.

So what if Simon liked flowers? So what if Ramon wore lipstick? So what if Uncle Gordon wanted to marry a woman? So what if Bruno was more interested in building robots than romance?

So what if Lady Dahlia was a widow who couldn’t have biological children? That wasn’t all she was, and it wasn’t all she had to be. She could still change, if she wanted to. Flora was willing to give her the chance.

“It was wrong of me to judge your choice of...” Dahlia coughed and amended, “Your _ Kuri_ before I’d even met her in person. Will you introduce me to her, one day?”

“I’d like that.” Flora smiled. She pretended to scratch her neck, so Dahlia could see her apple birthmark. It had faded slightly in recent years, but it was still there.

“Your _apple-mark!”_ Kat pointed out. She proudly turned to Lady Dahlia. “I’m getting an apple tattoo to match Flora’s—“

“Not until you’re  _ eighteen,” _Flora corrected her.

Dahlia hummed. “I believe Ramon has set up a face painting table. Would you permit a  _temporary _ tattoo, Flora?”

“Alright, then,” Flora chuckled.

Kat cheered. She grabbed Flora’s hand, along with Dahlia’s, and dragged them towards Ramon’s table. 

As Kat was sat having her ‘tattoo’ painted, Dahlia tentatively offered Flora the golden bracelet she had discarded. Flora accepted the bracelet and noticed that a third charm had been added to it— a tiny pink flower that looked like a pom-pom.

* * *

Years later, Kuri would clutch the charm between her fingers and ask Flora what it symbolised. 

“ _Motherhood...”_ Flora would tell her. “So I never forget them.” 


End file.
